


Package Deal

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Pack found out that Scott and Stiles were a 'pack'age deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa McCall

They were never the kind of friends who were physically uncomfortable with each other. After all they’ve been through it seemed only natural that they were more comfortable with each other in their physical space than other people would naturally be. 

Heck, even when they were younger they’d share a bed when Stiles stayed over and Melissa never had any issue with it, as Stiles was normally so head over heels in love with Lydia she never considered that he might be secretly attracted to her son. If it hadn’t been for what she just saw, she might still not believe he’s attracted to her son. 

She had been coming out of the hospital after a long double shift, she turned the corner only half paying attention to where she was going when she distinctively heard Scott’s voice come from behind a parked ambulance. She slowed down, not wanting to eavesdrop 

“Stiles, you’re not making any sense” When was that new when it came to Stiles? 

“I… I told Malia we’re a couple” Melissa glanced around the ambulance and saw Scott leaning against the side of the emergency van with Stiles pacing in front of him. 

“You thought I’d be upset?” Scotts face slowly formed a bright smile 

“You’re not?” Stiles stilled for a moment, moving to stand in front of his best friend. 

“No why would I be?” Scott grinned again, gripping the Cops sons shoulder. 

“You… you said you weren’t ready to tell people about us yet… I thought you’d be pissed” Melissa then saw something she never thought she’d see. She saw Scotts hand move to Stiles neck, using the grip to pull his body closer to his. 

“You told someone interested in you that you were taken. I’m not pissed. I’m pleased. Means I don’t have to go possessive Wolf on her” Stiles chuckles from where his forehead now rests on her sons forehead. 

“Not sure how that fight would go down. But you fighting over me is… is hot” Scott got a lustful glint in his eyes before they flashed the beautiful alpha red she’d become accustom to. Their lips met then and Melissa decided it would be best to not intrude anymore or she might see more than she bargained for. 

She got home to an empty house and decided to send her son a text. 

‘Tell Stiles if he hurts you, I’ll break his neck. Otherwise I’m happy for you both’ When Scott read the text a couple hours later, he passed his phone to stiles. 

“I know we’re surrounded by werewolves, but she scares me than all of them combined” Scott could do nothing but agree and shut his boyfriend up with a sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheriff Stlinski

He wasn’t surprised anymore when Scott or Stiles were found at a crime scene, usually the one reporting it. But this time he saw Kira being wheeled into an ambulance and Scott sitting on the edge of another one. Stiles looked to be nowhere in sight, which surprised the Sheriff. 

“Hey Scott” Scott glanced up at the best father figure in his life and gave a weak smile. 

“Hey Sheriff” The sheriff decided taking Scott’s statement could wait. 

“You okay?” Scott sighed 

“No” He glanced around, making sure no one was listening before speaking up 

“Some kind of weird supernatural ghost has been attacking us. Almost killed Derek last week, Kira called me when she thought she heard something on her drive home. I was only up the road on my bike when she called me so I came to help, I got here just in time to stop the weird wind cloud thing from killing her. Knocked me out and cut open my upper   
arm… it’s slightly disturbing. It’s not healing” 

That surprised the Sheriff, but he kept his reaction to a minimum knowing the young man had been through a lot and needed a friendly ear with a voice of reason. He decided it’d be best to keep the information about whatever attacked him a minimum.

“Your Mum on her way?” Scott shook his head 

“No, she went to pick my Dad up from the airport, I called Stiles to come pick me up” As if on cue Stiles Jeep came to a stop, just in front of the ambulance. Stiles moved so fast the Sheriff almost had to question if it was his son coming their way. 

“Scott?” Scott tried to move, but stiles pushed him back down onto the side of the ambulance. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Tell me you didn’t just run off to almost get yourself goddamn killed” The sheriff watched as his son gave the McCall boy a few good looks up and   
down, just to reassure himself that his best friend was really okay. 

“I’m Fine Stiles. Got pretty knocked about, killer headache. But honestly…” He gripped Stiles lower arms sliding his hands slowly down to grip his hands. 

“I’m fine. Still Alpha me” Stiles gave a small smile and then pulled Scott into a tight hug. The hug lasted just those few seconds too long for the Sheriff to notice the difference in their relationship. Scott welcomed the warmth of Stiles embrace, he took a few deep sniffs of Stiles hoodie and that seemed to calm his nerves, reassure him he was really okay.

Scott seemed to notice the hesitation in the sheriff after he cleared his voice, so Stiles silently handed Scott his jeep keys and the werewolf wandered off with a small weakness in his movements towards the barely together car.

“You should have told me” Stiles almost wanted to laugh. 

“Last time I told you I was gay, you laughed me off. Besides we’re still trying to figure out with all this supernatural stuff going on around us and…” His son’s expression almost broke his heart. 

“I know Son. It’s hard, but if you need me for anything. Advice or anything. Just let me know, never feel like you can’t come to me” Stiles nodded, a small smiling playing at his lips

“Thanks Dad” The Sheriff cleared his voice again before smiling at his son

“Right Stiles… why don’t you take Scott home. Do me a favour though? Go to ours? Until his Mum’s back I don’t want him by himself. I’ve got to go check up on Kira and get her statement. But I should be home before you go to bed” 

“You.. you don’t mind?” The sheriff laughed 

“Son, Scott has been family as long as you’ve known him. Just because he’s your boyfriend doesn’t mean he’s any less welcome. Don’t you know that by now?” The sheriff got a shock when his son pulled him in for a tight hug, one which he only just had time to return before his son rushed off towards the car where his boyfriend sat in the passenger seat.

The sheriff watched by the ambulance as his son climbed into the car and pecked Scotts forehead. The way Stiles hand lingered on the other boys cheek as if to reassure some   
lingering doubt of the boys welfare.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek Hale

Derek hadn’t told Scott he was coming which was usually the way he went about things, getting to know things about the boy he'd help become such a remarkable man and alpha, which is how he was able to hear the phone call between the two boys. 

“Tell everyone at school? Are you sure?” He could hear Stiles muffled voice coming through the receiver the closer he got to the McCall front door. 

“Well yeah, I mean if you’re ready Stiles. I always been the one who hasn’t been ready and now it seems you’re the one hesitating” Stiles gave a hollow laugh on the other end. 

“It’s not that babe it’s just---“ Babe? Derek thought he must have misheard him. 

“What is it then? Is it me?” Stiles voice jumped down the phone with an eagerness Derek almost thought impossible. Even for Stiles. 

“No Scottie. It’s not you. Honestly. It’s just… we’ve spent so long hiding in the shadows I’m kinda worried what’ll happen if we come out into the light. I mean especially with our friends, the pack. Can you imagine their reaction if the student body found out before them?” Even without seeing Scott’s face Derek knew he was smiling. 

“So you’re worried about our friends feelings? Is that all it is?” 

“And Derek” Derek stopped in his tracks as Stiles voiced his name, a fear he’d rarely hear in Stiles voice. 

“What about Derek?” 

“He’s almost more of a protective father figure to you than mine is to me. If he finds out that we’re not only gay but have been secretly dating for the last year. He’s gonna be pissed” 

Derek had to remind himself that Scott still was unaware of his presents outside his house because he felt the urge to chuckle. Stiles was right to worry about his reaction, but it’s that fear that makes Derek able to get over it so quickly. He realises that they wouldn’t have kept it from him for so long if their relationship didn’t meant something serious to them. 

He climbed the tree outside Scotts window and knocked on the glass gently.   
“Erm Stiles…” 

“He’s right there isn’t he?” Scott laughed softly as he unlatched his window to let the fellow werewolf inside his bedroom. 

“How’d you know?” 

“It’s Derek” Scott nodded, meetings Derek’s eye with slight caution. 

“True. Anyways I’m going to go now Honey okay? I’ll see you tomorrow at School?” Stiles voice was smiling as he responded 

“Defiantly Babe. Text me later? Say Hi to Derek!” Scotts next sentence made Derek still in his usual chair. 

“I will do. I love you” The look of pure love on Scotts face made Derek okay with the mushy stuff, even if he’d never tell Scott that directly. 

“I love you too. Bye” 

“Bye” The phone call was over and Scott, put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Is there something you need? Or did you just come to easesdrop on my phone convosations?” Derek smiled fondly

“I wanted to talk to you about this Creature that attacked you last week” Scott rolled his eyes, knowing he should have told Derek about the attack, but figuring it’d only worry him. 

“But before I get angry at you. I wanna hear the story of you and Stiles” Scott smiled happily 

“Now that I can do” And he set off into a long detailed story about how he and Stiles got together. Derek's face was the plaster imagine of 'unbothered' but inside he was smiling. Finding a mate of any kind is hard when a werewolf, finding someone who loves you even after they find out? Now that's a rare thing indeed and Derek was happy for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia Martin

She should have noticed this months ago. The way Scott’s hand lingered on Stiles shoulder just those few seconds too long, how Stiles would sit behind Scott and stare at him as if he’s the only thing in the world that matters. But instead it took her attempting to sneak up on them after a lacrosse game for her to finally understand what she’d been subconsciously noticing for months. 

Scott has just scored the final goal, the winning goal, of the game. The parents and the team rushed around Scott in glee. Lydia held back knowing she’d have her moment to congratulate him and she took the moment to just appreciate the smile on her friends face. It was so rare to see these days that she smiled herself at the sight. 

She then noticed Scott searching the crowd, trying to find someone. When Scott finally found Stiles who was sitting back on the team bench with an adoring smile aimed at the champion of the game, Scott grinned and surprisingly blew Stiles a kiss.

Lydia watched Stiles reaction and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw Stiles mockingly grab the kiss and place it on his cheek. She then saw Stiles mouth the words

“I love you” to Scott. She was sure he’d whispered the words. So Scott could hear him and if Scott growing smile was anything to go by, she’d guess that he heard Stiles. 

Later that evening, as they were walking down the hall Lydia found Stiles leaning up against the wall just outside the boys changing rooms, waiting for Scott no doubt. 

“Hey” She called softly and Stiles smiled softly at her, she couldn’t help but notice how relaxed he was. There was no tension in his movement. 

“Hey Lydia, I thought you were driving Liam home?” She smiled, almost too brightly knowing why he was so eager for her to leave. 

“I am, he’s waiting in my car. I just wanted to come by and wish Scott congrats on the game” Stiles smiled fondly

“He’s busy getting changed the coach wanted a private word about something after the game so he’s still getting changed. I can go get him..” She shakes her head, gripping his sleeve gently as he tries to move. 

“No. No it’s okay. I don’t mind waiting, beside Liam is having some texting war with kira and…”

“And?” Stiles asked, his shoulders rolling as if he’s bracing himself for something banshee related and it’s going to crash down on him like a pin in his happy little balloon. 

“And I wanted to ask you something… about your relationship with Scott” Stiles shoulders tense up and relax all at once, as if knowing his life wasn’t in danger was a reason to worry about her reaction to him being gay. 

“You… know?” Lydia grinned 

“So you are a couple?” She jumped on the spot a couple times, reminding herself of Alison a little. 

“Yes. We are” Stiles said and the pride in his voice makes her heart burst with joy. She pulled him into a tight hug 

“yay. I’m so happy. I thought all my gay friends had left when Danny did. Now I have you and Scott. We could go shopping or—“ She was cut off by Scott coming out of the changing room. 

“Just because we’re gay doesn’t mean we suddenly want to go girl shopping” Lydia laughed as she walked beside the couple down the hall to the parking lot. 

“One trip? I’ll even help you pick out something sexy for Stiles…” Scott hmmed as wrapped his arm around her shoulder casually. 

“Our anniversary is coming up” Lydia couldn’t help but grin as they came to a stop beside the Jeep. 

“I’ll text you?” Scott nodded in agreement and went to climb inside the Jeep as Stiles climbed into the driver’s seat, when Lydia pulled him back and into a hug. 

“Congratulations Scott” Scott smiled at her fondly wondering if she meant for the game or for his relationship with Stiles, He decided it didn't matter, she only meant in good will and he thanked her for that by pecking her forehead.


End file.
